The Fiction Jumper Book 1: The Moons' Effect
by newtb00
Summary: Rebecca was a normal girl, well not really normal. She has a gift. A gift that allows her to travel into books and movies to live the plot.She first stumbles across it when she tries to watch a marathon of Twilight. What adventures and dangers will it bring to her? DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything but Rebecca so leave her alone, she mines! Slight cursing but nothing bad:)
1. Chapter 1: The Twilight Zone Part1

**Hello, hello, hello! NewB00 here with the start of the series I mentioned on my page thingy. Hope you like. Remember to review:) It make me happy!**

**Chapter 1: The Twilight Zone Part 1**

I have a special power, I guess you can say. Maybe I got it from my wishes and prays to whoever heard me. When It first happened I thought I was dreaming...

Yells followed me as I ran up the stairs. My step-dad was mad at me; again. I had to get gas for my car but doesn't care. If I'm more than five seconds late, I'm super screwed.

"Stay in your room and don't bother coming down for dinner you ungrateful bitch", he screamed at me.

"Couldn't eat anyways since I'd be force to look at your ugly excuse for a face!"

"Why you-" I slammed my door shut; cutting his cursing off. I hate him so damn much!

Good thing today is Friday and I don't have school tomorrow/ That way, I can just hide up here in my room. There was a whole box of food buried somewhere in my closet for situations such as this one.

My step-dad has always been like this. It's gotten worse since my mom died a while ago. James, my biological father, died two months before I was born. He was a cop in this tiny excuse for a town. Erick, my step-dad, is a lawyer. That's actually how he and my mom met. In the same court case for the trail of my father's murder.

I sighed and walked into my deadly closet. It was pretty big, a walk-in. I swear one of these days it was going to swallow me whole!

The door at the end lead into my bathroom. My mom had given me this room for my 15th birthday before she died four months later.

Drunk drivers are my highest pet peeve of all eternity A young teenage boy with three of his drunk buddies were the cause of my poor mother's death. She was jogging in the evening as usual when they rammed right into her.

Mom got pinched between that truck and a tree in the park she was jogging passed. The pressure of impact sliced her in half. I did get to say good-bye to her though. Me being the imaginative and curious person I am, I went to investigate the sirens at the park.

The memory of that night forever runs through my mind. Every night, over and over, the pain returning like it's actually happening...

_"Momma", I screamed when I spotted her pinched between the green truck and huge tree._

_Breaking from the officers' grasp, I ran to her. She grabbed me in a hug as best she could._

_"Hey baby girl", she cooed._

_"Oh momma...does it hurt?"_

_"No sweetheart. I'm in no pain. In fact, I can't even feel my legs", she chuckled._

_"I'll be right back", I promised before heading towards the nearest paramedic. He was a big black man wearing a cap._

_"Why hasn't anybody helped her", I demanded._

_He turned to me before speaking in a thick accent,"Who are ya kid?"_

_"Her daughter."_

_Empathy swept through his chocolate eyes,"Her body has been too damaged to save."_

_"What? No", I whispered as tears pricked the corners of my eyes._

_"The truck pinched her-"_

_"Right in half."_

_The man nodded,"We're just waiting for her to pass so we can get the body."_

_I could hardly believe it. My only family, the last thing I've ever loved, was being ripped away by the clutches of death._

_I walked slowly back to my mother before crushing her in a hug. Some part of me kept saying that if I held onto her, she would never leave. If I just held on, she wouldn't go._

_"I love you momma. So,so much", I sobbed as tears started to roll down my cheeks._

_"I love you too baby. Now, I want you to listen to me", she said as she pushed me away a little so I was looking into her bright blue eyes. "I want you to succeed in this world. Don't let anything or anybody hold you down or tell you otherwise. You're so, so special baby."_

_"Momma-", I choked on my words._

_"Just promise me that baby. Don't pray for an easy life, pray for the strength to endure a difficult one. Promise me."_

_"I do, I promise you momma."_

_"I love you baby."_

_"Please don't leave me", I begged._

_"Oh sweetheart", she said cupping my face in her bloody hands. "We all have to go when our time comes. The act of dying is one of the acts of life."_

_"But I need you!"_

_"I'm still with you baby. Forever watching my little girl go through life. Never showing fear, keeping an open mind to all things, and following your heart."_

_She gave me her most comforting smile. Suddenly, her eyes glazed over as she slumped forward. Her hands dragged off my face, leaving bloody hand prints in their place._

_I can't truly describe the pain that flooded through me at that moment. All the warmth drained away and my heart was ripped from my chest. I felt empty and numb._

_The realization hit me and hit me hard. Dropping to my knees, I cried. Pained screams escaped me in my grieving state. I don't know how long I was there like that, but it felt as if life was passing me by. Taunting my pain and mocking my screwed up life..._

That's what I see and feel every single night. The pain was gnawing away at my heart.

I rubbed my face with a sigh. Life always found a way to screw with me.

I moved junk around until I found my hidden box. I grabbed my box of movies as well before returning into my room.

Plopping down on my bed, I grabbed a random disk. It was the _Twilight_ series. All four movies on one disk, lucky me.

"Marathon night", I grinned before slipping the disk into my apple lap top.

When the MENU screen popped up I pressed the option to play all four in a row. Hey, it's a marathon!

As the intro of the movie started, my vision focused on it. Everything went black around me and I was soon consumed by the darkness of it all.

Pictures flowed through my mind. Visions with me, like memories, but they weren't real. It was like I was placed in another world; ripped from my own. What was going on?

**Tada! The first half of chapter one. Hope you like it so fars.**

**I used two quotes in this. First to tell me who said what gets a virtual cookie, plus they can request a story they want me to do:)**

**1. "Don't pray for an easy life, pray for the strength to endure a difficult one."**

**2. "The act of dying is one of the acts of life."**

**:) Please review and take a guess! See the button down there?**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**REVIEW!**

**Remember: Peace, Love, and Chicken Grease! NewtB00 out!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Twilight Zone Part 2

**Hey, what's up y'all? I am so sorry for not updating. I have been super busy with skwl ending and stuff. I'm going to highschool year:) so I shall try to update when I can. Enjoy and please review.** **(oh and thank you to twilight-hush-hush-lover for guessing correctly on e quotes) now on with the second half of chapter two**

**Twilight Zone Part 2**

****I slowly opened my eyes. The room I found myself in was small yet simple. Movie posters and pictures were hanging everywhere on e pale, blue walls. There was a large, grey rug on the wooden floor by a bed with dark blankets. A wooden dresser across the room sat next to the open window where the breeze was ruffling the curtains.

I sat up as I looked out e window. There was green trees and a dull sky. Everything almost seemed a little depressing.

It seemed vaguely familiar. What the heck was going on and where was I? One minute I was about to watch the _Twilight _series and the next Im-...in a place that looks a lot like Forks. Okay, crazy idea, but I think I am in Forks, Washington.

As i got dressed I thought about the matter. Could it be possible that I got sucked into the series some how?

I put on jeans, a black tank top with a purple plaid shirt over it, a black beanie, and dark purple converse. The clothes were all my style thankfully.

When I stepped into the hall deshavu hit me like a train. This place was really starting to look like the San household.

"Charlie", I called just to test my insane ideas were right or not.

"Downstairs Becca!"

I sighed through my nose. This had to be a dream. Yet it seemed so real. At least I don't think it is. Grrrr...

Walking into the kitchen, I saw Charlie Swan drinking his coffer at the table.

He smiled at me, "Is your leg acting up?"

I shook my head slowly,"Not yet at least."

How in e world did he know about my leg?

After my mom died my dad got a little abusive. He stabbed a large kitchen knife in my right thigh. It was a five inch cut that went rig the the bone. I had to get so many stitches for that. Some days it hurts so I get a limp.

"I have to leave early", Charlie told me as he stood.

"There an emergency or something?"

"No. I'm picking up your cousin from the airport."

What now? "Bella?"

"Yep. I'm dropping you off at the Blacks' though. Don't want anything to happen to my niece."

I blinked. Now it makes sense...sorts. some how I'm his niece and I'm apparently living with him now. Man, this is one weird dream...if it is one. Which I'm pretty sure it's not. I'm so confused.

"Cool."

He hugged me as we walked out. I got in his crusier with a sigh. This was going to be very interesting. I wonder if I'm stuck here or if I go home at the end of the series. Doesn't really matter I guess. Besides, paranormal stuff I way cooler than normal.

"When are you going to pick me up", I asked.

"I'm not."

"Huh?"

"Remember that truck I'm buying from Billy? Well,they're dropping it off later."

"Oh yea! I totally knew that", I lied smoothly.

He chuckled,"Sure you did. Don't worry. Bella isn't too bad and I'll explain everything to her."

"Thanks", I mumbled. 'Memories' started to flood through my head. My past for this story was a horrifying one.

Alaska was my original home. Birth dad still died before I was born but in a different matter. He wasn't killed in a shooting, he disappeared in the Alaskan wilderness. A body was never found.

My mom's death was even gorier then her original one. In Alaska there's a time period where we have 30 days of strait night. Everything was so dark...

"Rebecca!"

"Huh? Sorry."

"Lost in thought again?"

I nodded,"Past keeps rushing in on me."

"Understandable. Only happened a few months ago."

My jaw dropped. It was only few months ago and then I came here a week after. What really happened with my leg then?

Then the memory finally came to me. It was that haunting nightmare that came from e dark during those 30 days of night when I had tried to save my mom with no success.

"We're here", Charlie told me. I smiled at him and opened my door to get out. In front of me sat the Blacks' house. It was a red farm house that reached two stories high.

"Bye Charlie!"

I watched as the crushed drove off. This really was happening. No dream.

"Hey Becca", a voice called from behind me.

I spun around to see the one and only Jacob Black. He was jogging from r barn he works in. His jeans and dark long sleeved shirt was torn and greased to prove the earlier fact. His long black hair was dropped over his shoulders.

"Jake", I smiled and started walking towards him. He met me halfway. Picking me up, he spun me around. In laughed while he set me back down.

"Missed you", he said.

"Same. School sucks."

"It does. I'm glad your uncle brought you here."

I chuckled as we walked into the barn,"Yea. I can't stay home on my own. Charlie says that I need looked after because of what happened in Alaska."

"What even happened up there?"

My smile fell from my face and I suddenly felt sick to my stomach. Just thinking about it upset me.

Jake must have noticed because he added,"You don't have to talk about it. But if you want to, I'll listen."

"I appreciate the offer Jake."

"It's what friends are for", he said picking up a wrench.

"How's Billy doing?"

"Okay. Nothing can stop that man on doing anything he puts his mind to."

This made me laugh,"Fighter to the end of our time...didn't somebody quote that?"

He stopped for a second to think,"Not sure. Otherwise, you did."

"That didn't help!"

"Was it meant to?"

I glared playfully at him,"Whatever Black!"

Jake laughed,"I think your temper could match Lahotes' if someone got you mad enough."

"Who?"

"Oh! Paul Lahote."

I scrunched my eyebrows together in thought. As far as I knew, Paul Lahote and Jake didn't meet until the second movie.

"You know that guy", I asked.

"Not personally." I was still confused so he continued,"He's a football player at my high school. Paul's known for his explosive temper."

"Oh! Is he that same guy that hurt our quarterback last year in a tackle?"

Jake laughed,"Yea. That's Paul for ya."

"Damn. He's like a raging bull."

We both laughed at my comment. So far so good. Thankfully, I seemed to be fitting right into the story line.

"Hey Jake?"

"Yea?"

"We'll always be friends right?"

He stopped to look at me,"Of course."

"No matter what may happen?"

"No matter what Bex", he promised with a smile.

"Good", I stated. "I won't have to kick your butt later then."

"But I like my butt", he pouted. I snickered and shoved him playfully. Jake was like the brother I never had.

"Oh, I just remembered", he suddenly exclaimed. Grabbing me by the wrist, he dragged me back outside.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

"You better not be kidnapping me Black", I threatened.

He laughed,"I'm not. Trust me."

Being the mature one in the current situation, I stuck my tounge out at him. He dragged me around to the side of the barn. There was an old orange-red truck.

"Oh my god. It looks great", I commented as I rubbed the hood.

"Yea. I finished fixing it up a few days ago."

"This is amazing. You're really talented with stuff like this. Bella will love it."

"You think so?"

I looked over at him,"Jake if she doesn't, I do. So either way, it's going to the Swans'."

Jake laughed,"Well good. I have a no return policy."

"Nice. Speaking of fixing stuff, what parts do you still need for the Rabbit?"

The Rabbit was Jakes' car that he was rebuilding from scrap. I helped him get a few parts. In exchange, I learn more about cars. Which could be useful to me in the nearing future. Man, I just got here and I'm talking like I've been here my whole life.

"A few things..."

"Like", I encouraged as we walked back into the garage. Make lead me over to his Rabbit.

"Quiz time", he stated. "Find at least one part that's missing."

I bit my lip as I looked under the hood. If I didn't know which part was what, I'd fail.

"Spark plugs. Radiator hose. A fan belt-"

"But I have one in there!"

I chuckled,"Broken."

Jake groaned,"Pass. Now move."

"Didn't say please."

I was grabbed by the back of my jeans. Jake put me behind him. I growled at his smirking face.

"Jerk."

"Winner", he shot back.

"Arse wipe."

"Shorty."

"Snot face."

"Blabber mouth."

"Dummy."

"Smarty."

I laughed,"I win! That wasn't an insult."

"Darn it. So close though."

"Hardly."

"Whatever", he grunted as he picked up a screwdriver.

I grained as I sat down on a box,"You, my friend, are a bad loser in a playful insult contest."

"So?"

"So...it's funny to see a guy like you being a sore loser."

"It's because you're a girl."

"Excuse me?"

"Yea", he said looking over at me. "It's one thing to do it with other guys. We're equal. Girls are like a whole other species!"

I laughed,"who told you to try that one?"

"Quil."

"Of course he did. Next time you see him tell him that I will personally go to him and give him my response to that."

"Quil's so screwed."

"No duh!"

A**nd cut! That's a wrap. Hope you enjoyed the friendship interaction. PLease review, it makes me happy.**

**Remember: Peace, Love, and Chicken Grease!**


End file.
